This invention relates generally to surgical apparatus and more particularly to a bone-setting pin or spline which can be inserted in the intramedullary passage of the two parts of an elongated broken bone, such as an arm or leg bone, through an incision in the limb involved at the break to align the broken parts of the bone and to prevent rotation or torsion of one bone part with respect to the other.
Prior art bone-setting devices either have exterior plate members secured to the bone parts by pins or screws which injure the flesh and muscle surrounding the bone or have similar transversely extending fastening devices through the bone which weaken the hard outer layer of the bone. Other devices must be inserted from one end of the bone and then removed after the fracture has healed. Still other devices keep the parts of the bone on either side of the fracture in alignment but do not prevent rotation of one bone part about the bone axis with respect to the other part. Such devices require immobilizing casts or other restraining means which must be worn for a considerable length of time to prevent torsional movement of the bone parts.